El legado de Rowena
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Recopilación de retos para La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Begin Again

**Aviso** : Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Palabras:** 400

 **Objeto:** Libros de texto

 **Personaje:** Cho Chang

* * *

Begin Again

Cho Chang respiró profundamente. Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire pero no podía respirar. Sentía como si algo la quemara por dentro.

Había llegado el momento al que temía enfrentarse desde hacía meses. Desde que Cedric había sufrido aquel accidente que había terminado con su vida. Pero ella no podía seguir retrasando aquello, faltaba menos de una semana para que comenzase el curso y su baúl no iba a vaciarse solo. Además que su madre ya le había llamado la atención un par de veces por tener los nuevos libros del curso repartidos por el cuarto sin ningún tipo de orden.

Se había autoconvencido de que abrir aquel baúl en el que había escondido no solo plumas y apuntes viejos, sino también sus propios sentimientos, le serviría de catarsis personal. Así podría comenzar de nuevo.

Ató su larga melena oscura en una cola de caballo y comenzó a recoger uno a uno los libros de texto que aún olían a nuevo. Comenzaba sexto curso. Se sentó en el suelo cubierto de moqueta color rosado de su cuarto en frente de su viejo baúl. Lo acarició con delicadeza casi como pidiendo permiso antes de abrirlo.

Los minutos pasaban mientras se deshacía de papeles, de lo que ya no servía y de la tristeza que la acompañaba. Estar ocupada conseguía que no pensara.

Y entonces fue cuando sus dedos rozaron el lomo del libro de Encantamientos.

Allí, nada más abrir la tapa, estaba la nota que había desencadenado todo. La nota con la que Cedric le había pedido que fuera su acompañante en el Baile de Navidad. Una nota escrita rápidamente pero que se podía leer sin problema.

Cho Chang respiró de nuevo. Sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire pero esta vez ya no ardían. Tenía que permitirse comenzar de nuevo, debía hacerlo. No solo por ella, sino también por Cedric. Tenía que vivir todo aquello que él jamás llegaría a hacer. Tomó aquella nota y la colocó sobre sus labios, depositando un breve beso sobre el papel. Sabía que Cedric jamás llegaría a sentir ese beso pero era la última cosa tangible que la unía a él.

Con aquel nuevo curso, comenzaba una nueva oportunidad. Tenía que despedirse de Cedric pero no sería aquella tarde. Con cuidado, abrió el libro de Encantamientos de sexto por el final. Las palabras de Cedric podrían acompañarla allí escondidas, cerca de ella.


	2. Run Baby Run

**Aviso** : Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Palabras:** 400

 **Palabra asignada:** Tormento

 **Personaje:** Penélope Clearwater

* * *

Run Baby Run

Penélope sentía cómo la sangre palpitaba en sus sienes mientras corría para escapar, para luchar por su vida. El aire frío de la noche quemaba sus pulmones. La bruja sabía que si no continuaba corriendo los carroñeros acabarían por darle alcance aquella noche.

Pero no podía permitirse eso, no después de todo lo que había perdido en aquella guerra que parecía no tener fin. El rostro de su madre sonriente se dibujó en su mente y sintió cómo su corazón se paraba durante un segundo.

Tenía que seguir por su madre, a la que había abandonado una noche con una breve carta. Penélope esperaba que le hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera escondido con alguna de sus tías.

Sintió cómo sus músculos comenzaban a acalambrarse. Penélope sabía que tenía que seguir aunque doliera.

Vivir así no era vivir y ella era plenamente consciente de ello. Vivir así era un **tormento**. Era la supervivencia más cruda y escabrosa a la que una persona podía enfrentarse jamás en su vida.

Escuchó agua correr a pocos metros de su posición. Penélope paró en seco en aquella noche que la abrazaba con el manto frío del rocío.

Se acercó a aquel río de agua clara. Cayó de rodillas en la orilla dejando que el agua humedeciera sus rizos deshechos. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

Miró su reflejo en aquel agua tranquila. Parecía mentira que pudiera existir un lugar tan puro en mitad de toda aquella pesadilla.

Suspiró mientras su respiración se regulaba después de la intensa carrera.

Casi no podía reconocerse a sí misma. Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto opacos muchas lunas atrás mientras escapaba aquellos buitres, de aquellos carroñeros que se lucraban con la sangre de aquellos que según el Lord no eran puros.

Golpeó el agua haciéndose daño en los nudillos con las piedras del fondo.

Ojalá no haber nacido bruja. Ojalá que en su sangre no corriera ni una sola gota de magia.

Dejó que un grito escapara de su garganta liberándola de toda la tensión que llevaba acumulando en su alma desde la noche anterior. Desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Probablemente aquello pondría a los carroñeros en alerta, había revelado su posición dejándose llevar por lo más humano que llevaba dentro.

Escuchó un aullido que sirvió para que Penélope volviera a ponerse en marcha.

No había tiempo para lamentaciones, tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía que seguir corriendo.

Tenía que vivir.


	3. Hermosa y maldita

**Aviso** : Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Palabras:** 400

 **Palabra asignada:** Náusea

 **Personaje:** Marietta Edgecombe

* * *

Hermosa y maldita

Otra mañana más, tenía que enfrentarse a aquello. Marietta respiró y se miró en el espejo. Su boca se torció en una mueca de tristeza que cada día parecía grabarse más y más en su piel, casi tanto como habían hecho aquellos granos que cubrían su cara. Mientras siguieran allí, no habría manera de que su día comenzase bien.

Su rostro daba asco. Así, sin más. El más puro y sencillo asco que podía provocar aquello que había dejado de ser hermoso para pasar a ser una maldición.

Aquel rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo era grotesco hasta la **náusea**. Daba igual todo el maquillaje que usase, daba igual si se echaba cualquiera de las caras mascarillas en las que había desperdiciado el dinero, el daño estaba hecho. Marietta cerró los ojos deseando que su rostro volviera a ser el de siempre pero una vez más, cuando volvió a abrirlos, los malditos granos seguían allí. Incluso su reflejo parecía reírse burlándose de ella.

Aquellas pústulas amarillentas propagadas por toda su piel, especialmente en la frente, brillaban con la palabra "SOPLONA" como un faro en mitad de la noche.

La marca de la traición. Sin embargo, aquello parecía más una broma pesada de las que se podían comprar en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que una maldición. Marietta lanzó un suspiro que más pareció un gruñido producto de la frustración. Todo había sido idea de aquella maldita sangre sucia.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, solo que esta vez horrorizada no por su reflejo, sino por el hecho de que aquel horrible pensamiento se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Ella no era así, no quería pensar así. Era la paranoia continua bajo la que su madre vivía en el Ministerio lo que finalmente había acabado por conseguir que ella misma la creyera. Le había ocurrido lo mismo aquella fatídica tarde en la que decidió contarle la verdad a Umbridge sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Intentó calmarse. No tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que aún no había pasado. Voldemort no había vuelto. Aquello eran mentiras que el chalado de Dumbledore, fugado y en paradero desconocido, junto con el perrito faldero de Harry Potter, que tanto parecía gustarle a Cho, se empeñaban en gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Marietta de lo único que tenía que preocuparse ahora mismo era de intentar cubrir con mayor o menor éxito aquellos malditos granos.


	4. Amante invisible

**Aviso** : Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Palabras:** 215

 **Personaje:** Roger Davies

* * *

Amante invisible

Él era un amante como los de antes. Roger Davies presumía de ser elegante, educado caballero, bello, cortés y amable compañero.

Su mirada siguió a su bella Julieta, su ángel de cabello azabache. La bella Julieta que había hecho de él un mal chiste en San Valentín. Una parodia de sí mismo.

Sabía que era bastante vanidoso, casi tanto como lo que tenía de atractivo. ¡Incluso Fleur, medio diosa medio veela, había logrado verlo!  
Cho prefería a chicos más sencillos. Pero él no tenía complejos, por eso se miraba siempre en todos los espejos.  
Se había roto la voz contra la puerta del cuarto de Cho ofreciéndole su amor y comprensión. Él sabría esperar a su Julieta. Aguardaría a que su ventana y su corazón se abriesen a él.  
Sintió como el viento bailaba con su cabello, como sus compañeros seguían volando en aquel partido que parecía perdido, la voz lejana de Lee comentando el partido.  
—¡Roger, despierta!  
Volvió en sí, intentando centrarse en el partido.  
—¡Vamos perdiendo contra Gryffindor! ¡Y eso que a Harry le ha requisado la escoba el sapo vestido de rosa!  
Roger asintió. Si Grant Page, el guardián del equipo de los águilas, había abandonado su puesto para avisarle, supo que era momento de dejarse de amores imposibles, de amantes invisibles.

* * *

Esto ha sido bastante raro, por excusarme de alguna manera. Intenté que Roger Davies pareciera un amante patán utilizando la canción "Los amantes" de Mecano. El género parodia no es lo mío, definitivamente.

La palabra que me había tocado era guardián/guardiana por lo que busqué quien era el guardián de Ravenclaw aquel curso y así tenemos a otro de los desconocidos águilas presente en el fic.

Espero que aunque extraño, os haga reír.


End file.
